Qualifications
by Plurielle
Summary: Depuis plusieurs mois, Stiles s'entraîne pour les qualifications nationales. Toutefois, seul, il n'arrive à rien. Il a besoin d'aide mais son père et lui n'ont pas les moyens d'embaucher quelqu'un... jusqu'à ce jour. "- Stiles, je te présente Derek Hale. C'est ton nouvel entraîneur à partir d'aujourd'hui.


_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec un défi réalisé dans le cadre du groupe fb Sterek's Pack. Les conditions étaient les suivants : 1k mots, happy end obligatoire et le thème était basé sur les relations hiérarchiques. J'ai voulu changer et aller dans un univers que j'aime bien mais que je connais absolument pas ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. J'ai voulu faire du fluff pour la Saint-Valentin, j'espère que c'est réussi :) Merci à Neliia pour la correction et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le bruit d'une chute et d'un juron réveilla brutalement Noah qui somnolait sur un banc, le forçant à redresser la tête. Son fils était étalé sur la patinoire, les bras en croix et le souffle erratique. D'une voix pleine de compassion et de prudence, le shérif intervint :

"- Stiles… Il faut se rendre à l'évidence.

"- J'y arriverais ! Je sais que je peux le faire.

"- Là n'est pas la question fils, mais avec un entraîneur...

Stiles se releva souplement avant de filer vers son père qui s'était accoudé au bord de la patinoire.

"- Tu sais très bien qu'on a pas les moyens.

"- Si je prends des gardes supplémentaires, je…

"- Et finir comme maman ? Il est hors de question que tu fasses ça pour moi.

Stiles jeta un regard dur à son père avant de retourner au centre de la patinoire et de s'élancer pour une figure. Son père ferma les yeux avant de soupirer. Sans quelqu'un de compétent, son fils n'évoluerait pas. Et ils n'avaient pas fait tous ces sacrifices pour s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

[.۞.]

Stiles éteignit son réveil avant de lever un oeil pour regarder l'heure : 4h30. Il n'était clairement pas du matin, mais pour faire du patin, il aurait sacrifié bien plus que quelques heures de sommeil. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas connu de grasse matinée et il ne se plaignait pas. Tout du moins, pas devant son père. Le jeune homme soupira avant de repenser à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la veille. Il avait besoin d'un entraîneur pour passer en national mais son père, avec son poste de shérif, n'avait clairement pas les moyens d'assumer les factures. Et il était hors de question que son père enchaîne les gardes pour lui permettre d'assurer son avenir. Sa mère était décédée de maladie il y a de cela des années et Stiles était persuadé qu'elle aurait pu y survivre si elle ne s'était pas tuée à la tâche. Ses parents avaient toujours voulu le meilleur pour lui, mais sa mère y avait laissé sa santé et ça, Stiles ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Hors de question que son père refasse les mêmes erreurs. Le jeune homme modifia l'heure de son réveil pour le lendemain : 4h00. Il s'entraînerait plus dur et il y arriverait, foi de Stilinski !

[.۞.]

Stiles frappa la glace sur laquelle il venait de s'échouer.

"- Putain ! Je comprends pas…

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que le jeune homme s'entraînait afin de passer les qualifications pour le national. Toutefois, le niveau était clairement élevé et il n'arrivait pas à faire une chorégraphie suffisamment technique pour qu'elle soit retenue le jour des qualifications. Il avait bien imaginé un enchaînement complexe mais il manquait de fluidité et le pâtineur n'arrivait pas à tout assembler sans chuter lourdement sur la glace. Et sans cette qualification, il pourrait dire adieu au patin et à une carrière de professionnel. Stiles soupira fortement, il s'entraînait depuis tellement longtemps pour ça…

Depuis qu'il avait été qualifié en compétition régional voilà maintenant deux ans, Stiles suivait une organisation et un entraînement strict. Il se levait à 4h30, prenait un petit-déjeuner léger avant de s'entraîner de 5h30 à 7h30, jusqu'à ce que ses cours ne commencent. Il suivait un parcours sport-étude particulier et ses horaires étaient aménagés pour qu'il puisse continuer de s'entraîner. Ainsi, il pouvait pâtiner une heure le midi et il n'avait jamais cours après 16h30. Son école était une école privée qui regroupait plusieurs types de sportifs et qui coûtait extrêmement cher.

Depuis tout petit, son père faisait le maximum pour que son rêve se réalise. Il enchaînait les heures pour lui payer son école, raccourcissait ses nuits pour l'emmener à la patinoire, lui offrait régulièrement le meilleur matériel possible et parcourait des kilomètres pour l'emmener aux compétitions. C'était un peu plus facile depuis que Stiles avait le permis mais le jeune homme sentait que son père était fatigué de cette situation. Le shérif travaillait également souvent de nuit pour se faire un peu plus d'argent. Il n'était pas rare de le voir arriver à la patinoire après sa garde -vers 7h00- pour partager une boisson chaude bien méritée avec son fils, avant d'aller lui-même se coucher. Et ce matin ne faisait pas exception.

"- Fiston, ton café noir est prêt.

Stiles arriva à fond de train vers son père avant de piler net d'un habile mouvement de bassin, faisant crisser la glace. Il arborait une mince clairement dégoutée et renfrognée à la vue de la boisson de son père.

"- Je comprendrais jamais comment tu peux boire cette abomination. Le café est tellement amer…

"- Tu comprendras quand il faudra que tu fasses de l'administratif à 2h du matin fiston. Tiens, ton chocolat chaud supplément crème double dose de chantilly.

"- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais le meilleur père du monde et que je t'aimais plus que tout ?

"- Oui fiston, chaque matin quand j'arrive avec ton futur diabète en main.

Les deux hommes ne purent s'empêcher de rire avant de se faire une brève accolade. Depuis l'infarctus de son père il y a deux ans, Stiles avait pris l'habitude de dire à son père qu'il l'aimait. On était jamais trop prudent. Ils burent leurs boissons en papotant de sujets sans importance, l'un comme l'autre ne voulant pas aborder le délicat problème du patinage et des qualifications. Noah finissait son café quand son téléphone sonna. Il répondit rapidement avant de se tourner vers son fils quand il eut raccroché.

"- Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un Stiles.

Aussitôt, les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent. Il sentait que son père lui avait caché quelque chose et il n'aimait pas ça. Il entendit les portes de la patinoire claquer et se tourna pour voir un jeune homme sensiblement plus âgé arrivait vers eux. Malgré le froid ambiant, ce dernier ne portait qu'un henley noir qui épousait ses muscles, ainsi qu'un jean cintré. Il avait le physique d'un sportif, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Une barbe de trois jours mangeait son visage aux traits marqués. L'inconnu était particulièrement séduisant. Sûr qu'il devait faire tourner plus d'une tête sur son passage.

"- Stiles, je te présente Derek Hale. C'est ton nouvel entraîneur à partir d'aujourd'hui.

A ses mots, le jeune patineur sentit la colère monter en lui.

"- Quoi ?! C'est quoi ce délire ?! Je t'ai interdit d'embaucher quelqu'un, je t'ai dit qu'on avait pas les moyens...

Stiles alternait des regards furieux entre son père et Derek tandis qu'il sortait de la patinoire.

"- Je sais ce que tu as dit mais…

"- Il y a pas de mais qui tienne !

Pendant qu'il parlait, Stiles délassait ses patins à une vitesse folle.

"- Je t'ai dit que j'y arriverais tout seul, on peut pas…

Le patineur se fit couper par Derek.

"- Pourtant tu n'arrives pas à intégrer ton triple saut dans ta chorégraphie tout seul.

Cela eut le don d'irriter fortement le jeune homme.

"- Je ne t'ai rien demandé à toi. Mon père a pas les moyens de t'embaucher et j'ai pas besoin de toi. Donc merci d'être venu mais non merci. Papa, on se revoit ce soir à la maison mais on va pas laisser ça là, crois moi.

Sur ce, le jeune patineur partit à toute allure dans les vestiaires en maugréant. Le shérif se tourna vers Derek, particulièrement gêné.

"- Derek, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je savais qu'il allait se braquer mais à ce point… Laisse moi ce soir pour le raisonner et revient demain matin. Je l'aurais convaincu, je te le promets.

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête avant de s'éloigner, silencieux. Le shérif ne put que soupirer. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment…

[.۞.]

Lorsque le soir arriva, Stiles était impatient de retrouver son père. Pourquoi avait-il embauché quelqu'un alors qu'ils en avaient parlé la veille et qu'ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de le payer ? Avec les horaires d'entraînement de Stiles, celui-ci ne pouvait pas se permettre de trouver un job, même à temps partiel. Lorsque son père rentra avec le dîner, le jeune patineur se précipita dans la salle.

"- Papa je…

Son père l'arrêta d'un geste avant de lui faire signe de mettre la table. Stiles attendit à peine que son père soit installé avant d'entamer le sujet.

"- Tu m'expliques ?

"- Derek Hale sera ton entraîneur. Nous savons tous les deux que tu en as besoin. Il n'y a pas de négociation possible.

"- Alors j'arrête le patin.

"- Ne dis pas de bêtise Stiles. Le patin c'est ta vie.

"- Et la tienne justement ? Je refuse que tu te ruines la santé en cumulant des heures pour me payer un entraîneur.

"- Hé bien ce n'est pas le cas. Si tu n'avais pas fait ta comédie ce matin, tu aurais su que Derek n'ait pas payé pour son entrainement.

"- Et qu'est-ce qui pousserait un entraîneur à me donner des cours gratuitement ?

Les sourcils de Stiles s'étaient froncés et on pouvait sentir une certaine tension envahir son corps.

"- Il a besoin de toi comme tu as besoin de lui. C'est un ancien patineur qui a été forcé d'arrêter. S'il arrive à faire de toi un champion de patinage, il pourra peut-être reprendre. Il n'a rien à perdre à t'entraîner et toi, tu as tout à y gagner. Donc demain, il sera présent à tes entrainements et tu me feras le plaisir de t'excuser pour ton comportement de ce matin.

Comme à chaque fois que Stiles était gêné, le bout de ses oreilles virèrent au rouge. Il acquiesça devant la mine faussement sévère de son père, avant de l'enlacer dans une étreinte.

"- Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi papa.

Le shérif se contenta de serrer davantage la prise qu'il avait sur son fils, ému.

"- Allez, file te coucher fiston. Une longue journée t'attend demain.

[.۞.]

Stiles était déjà sur la glace depuis une demi-heure lorsque Derek fit irruption dans la patinoire. Stiles rejoignit le bord en deux coups puissants de patin.

"- Heu.. bonjour Derek je.. Je suis désolé pour hier, vraiment. Je pensais que mon père.. enfin bref je… On peut tout recommencer ? Moi c'est Stiles Stilinski, enchanté de te connaître.

Le jeune patineur avait déblatéré ses paroles à une vitesse prodigieuse, faisant légèrement écarquiller les yeux du plus âgé qui finit par sourire.

"- Derek Hale. De même.

Il y eut un silence confortable que Stiles ne tarda pas à briser.

"- Okay donc... on commence par quoi ?

"- Tu vas m'expliquer en quoi consiste ton entraînement.

"- Je débute à 5h00 et je m'entraîne à réaliser ma chorégraphie jusqu'au premier cours du matin. Généralement sur la pause du midi, je patine juste pour le plaisir et je recommence à travailler mon enchaînement après les cours.

"- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais pour ton entraînement physique ?

Stiles regarda son vis-à-vis avec un regard sceptique.

"- … du patin ?

Aussitôt, les sourcils de l'entraîneur se rejoignirent, montrant sa désapprobation.

"- Le patin ne fait pas tout. Il t'apporte endurance, souplesse et rapidité mais tu oublies la force et la fluidité. Sors de la glace. On va commencer par les bases.

Stiles soupira. Un entraîneur qui le faisait sortir de la patinoire. On aura tout vu… Il ne put s'empêcher de râler lorsque Derek lui ordonna de courir autour de la glace. Cela faisait cinq fois qu'il en faisait le tour et Stiles en avait marre. Il s'arrêta devant Derek, essouflé et transpirant.

"- Je ne t'ai pas dit de t'arrêter.

"- Et moi je n'ai pas envie de continuer. Je ne suis pas un poney de foire qu'on fait tourner pour le plaisir.

Une fois de plus, les sourcils de Derek se rejoignirent dans un froncement caractéristique. C'est les dents serrés que ce dernier prononça ses instructions :

"- Très bien, fais moi dix minutes de corde à sauter alors.

Stiles maugréa fortement mais finit par obtempérer. Toutefois, il arrêta au bout de huit minutes, prétextant qu'il en avait assez. Et ce manège dura pour tous les exercices que Derek demanda de faire à Stiles hors de la patinoire. Le jeune patineur n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver les sensations qu'il avait sur la glace. Il était sensé travailler sa chorégraphie, pas faire du fitness...

"- Derek, il est déjà 6h30. Quand est-ce que tu comptes me faire patiner ?

"- Pas ce matin.

"- Pardon ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Écoute, l'entraînement est peut-être un jeu pour toi, mais si tu comptes me faire perdre mon temps avec tes squats et autres débilités, tu peux repartir d'où tu viens.

À ces mots, la colère prit le pas sur le reste et Derek s'avança vivement vers Stiles, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu y connais, toi, à l'entraînement ? À part tes cours pathétiques dans ton école de bourge, tu fais tout par toi même. Tu as peut-être eu la chance de t'être qualifié pour les régionales mais avec ton niveau actuel, tu n'arriveras à rien si tu es seul. Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire ce que je te demande, et sans rechigner.

Piqué au vif, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de se redresser et de se rapprocher un peu plus de Derek.

"- J'ai le niveau pour les nationales !

Derek finit de se coller au jeune patineur, le faisant reculer contre le bord de la patinoire.

"- Très bien. Si tu es si doué alors, montre moi comment on fait un back-flip.

Aussitôt, Stiles pâlit. Toutefois, il ne se laissa pas démonter. Il enfila prestement ses patins, qu'il avait délaissé depuis le matin, avant de s'élancer au milieu de la patinoire. Après avoir pris de l'élan, il s'élança, posa ses mains sur la glace avant d'élever son corps à l'horizontal. Toutefois, il chuta lourdement sous l'oeil expert de Derek.

"- Tu manques de force.

Et c'est sur ces mots que Derek s'en fut, laissant Stiles sur la glace. Ce dernier frappa le sol, rageur.

"- Putain !

Derek avait raison.

[.۞.]

Lors de son entraînement du midi, Derek n'était pas là. Stiles se contenta de faire comme d'habitude et de patiner pour son plaisir. Il adorait tellement cette sensation de légèreté et de plénitude lorsqu'il était sur la glace... Il avait l'impression de revivre. Comme Stiles était seul à s'entraîner à la patinoire municipale -les autres élèves préférant des patinoires plus prestigieuses- il pouvait abuser de la sono et mettre une musique à fond, avant de patiner dessus, libéré et décomplexé. Ce midi, Stiles avait besoin de se défouler et il choisit une musique avec un rythme rapide et brutal, avant d'enchaîner les sauts dans une chorégraphie qui prenait vie au fur et à mesure de la mélodie. Toutefois, pris dans l'ivresse du moment, il n'avait pas remarqué les yeux verts qui l'observaient attentivement depuis les loges du jury.

Lorsque le soir fut venu, Stiles attendait la venue de Derek, clairement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas enfilé ses patins et était resté sur le côté de la patinoire. Il espérait que ce simple geste suffirait pour apaiser les tensions du matin. Lorsque le jeune homme brun arriva à hauteur du patineur qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

"- Tu n'as pas encore enfilé tes patins ?

Aussitôt, les joues de Stiles se gonflèrent d'agacement, tandis que ses mots se chargèrent de venin. Toutefois, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son coach, il peut y lire de l'amusement. Derek se moquait clairement de lui ! Aussitôt, toute tension quitta son corps et il ne put s'empêcher de faire semblant de bouder.

"- C'est simple. Le matin, on travaillera ta force mais aussi ta souplesse. Tu es raide sur certains mouvements et tu manques de fluidité dans tes chevilles. Le midi, tu feras comme bon te semble, je ne serais pas là. Et le soir, on travaillera ta chorégraphie pour les compétitions nationales.

Stiles se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête sec tandis qu'il enfilait ses patins. Comme à son habitude, il fit quelques mouvements pour s'échauffer.

"- Très bien, montre moi.

Stiles sentit le regard perçant de Derek sur son corps tandis qu'il allait au centre de la patinoire. D'habitude, la présence des autres ne le gênaient pas, mais là, il en était mal à l'aise. Le regard de Derek était tellement perçant et incisif… Le jeune homme débuta sa chorégraphie, plus raide qu'à l'accoutumée. Il tenta le saut compliqué qui lui avait valu plus d'un bleu mais fut déséquilibré avant de s'élancer et poursuivit comme si de rien n'était. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il était essouflé et en sueur. Il se rapprocha de Derek qui n'avait encore rien dit. L'entraîneur le sonda de ses yeux verts avant d'annoncer :

"- Ta chorégraphie est audacieuse mais...

"- Ouais je sais merci merci…

"- Mais tu ne la maitrises pas.

Stiles gonfla ses joues d'agacement, clairement vexé.

"- Si c'était pour me dire ça, j'étais arrivé à la même conclusion !

Derek se pinça l'arête du nez avant d'expirer lentement.

"- Écoute. On va passer plusieurs heures ensemble tous les jours et ce, pendant plusieurs mois. J'ai besoin de toi comme tu as besoin de moi. Donc gardes tes sarcasmes pour les autres et arrêtes de me couper. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir y arriver ?

Derek avait raison. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Stiles hocha la tête en signe d'approbation avant de hausser les épaules.

"- Désolé. Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop…

"- On va travailler certaines parties de ta chorégraphie séparément avant de faire toute la musique. On changera peut-être la disposition de certaines figures et on en remplacera sans doute certaines mais on en est pas là. Commençons par les figures de base. Je te regarde.

L'entraînement passa à une vitesse folle et Stiles était déjà courbaturé à la fin de la journée. Il avait passé les deux dernières heures à enchaîner les sauts et les réceptions sans discontinuer et il était incapable d'aligner une phrase cohérente. Il se jeta dans sa jeep avant de faire le trajet jusque chez lui en pilote automatique. Son père, déjà rentré, lui demanda comment s'était passé son entraînement mais au vu du regard noir que lui lança Stiles, Noah préféra se concentrer sur son journal.

[.۞.]

Les premiers jours de sa nouvelle vie furent une véritable torture pour Stiles. Le matin, il commençait par un jogging avec Derek, qui le laissait transpirant et de mauvaise humeur. Derek était toujours à ses côtés et à en croire sa respiration, courir était aussi facile que parler. Il n'était jamais essoufflé et pouvait enchainer les kilomètres sans difficulté. Ensuite, Stiles faisait plusieurs minutes de cordes à sauter pour assouplir ses articulations avant de suivre les exercices que Derek lui indiquait. Mon dieu qu'il détestait ce type. Toutefois, il remarquait qu'il progressait rapidement. Là où, avant, il ne pouvait faire qu'une demi-douzaine de kilomètres, il était maintenant capable d'en courir une dizaine. Stiles devait le reconnaître, l'entraînement de Derek portait ses fruits. Cet homme était un véritable tyran et lui courait parfois sur le système mais il était doué.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que les deux hommes travaillaient ensemble. Derek avait encore parfois du mal avec l'humour sarcastique de Stiles mais dans l'ensemble, leurs échanges restaient cordiaux si ce n'est même amicaux. Le jeune patineur adorait discuter de tout et de rien et même s'il n'arrivait pas toujours à avoir de réponse, il continuait à parler, faisant le dialogue à lui tout seul.

Stiles était en train d'enchainer les fentes et les squats lorsque son père arriva avec trois gobelets dans les mains.

"- Alors, comment ça se passe ici ? Stiles a fait des progrès ?

Derek s'approcha du shérif pour lui serrer la main avant de hocher la tête, montrant son approbation.

"- Stiles est doué c'est sûr. Il n'est pas encore prêt pour les compétitions régionales mais à la vitesse à laquelle il apprend, je ne me fais aucun souci pour lui.

Le jeune patineur ne put s'empêcher de se figer, stupéfait quant à la révélation de son entraîneur. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait une si belle éloge sortir de la bouche de Derek.

"- Il aurait pu être l'élève parfait, s'il n'avait pas si mauvais caractère.

A ses mots, le shérif ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, rapidement rejoint par Derek.

"- C'est ça, moquez-vous de moi. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là… Tu as ma dose de diabète ?

Noah allongea le bras pour offrir sa boisson lactée à son fils. Il tendit un autre gobelet à Derek avec un sourire contrit.

"- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu aimais alors j'ai pris un café avec une dose de lait et du sucre à part.

Derek le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de jeter un oeil à la montagne de chantilly de Stiles.

"- Est-ce que je dois aussi coacher ton alimentation ?

Pour toute réponse, Stiles se contenta de grogner avant de rapprocher son gobelet de lui dans un simulacre de protection défensive. Son père ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette attitude. Derek cacha un vague sourire derrière son gobelet. Il rajouta la dose de lait et le sucre apporté par le shérif avant d'en prendre une gorgée et de grimacer.

"- Tu n'aimes pas le café ?

L'entraîneur grimaça un sourire avant de s'excuser. Stiles regarda son gobelet, puis Derek, puis son gobelet avant de soupirer. Il n'avait clairement pas envie de lui passer sa boisson. Mais Derek avait fait une très bonne éloge de lui et il se sentait de lui rendre la pareille. Peut-être que ce geste leur permettrait à tous deux d'améliorer leur relation et de devenir bons amis. Il s'approcha donc de Derek avant de lui tendre son gobelet d'un geste décidé. Ce dernier le regarda d'un oeil surpris avant de prendre la boisson et de le remercier. Le shérif ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

"- Ça par exemple… je ne t'ai jamais vu donner ton chocolat chaud à qui que ce soit.

"- Il faut bien une première fois à tout. Et ce café est véritablement immonde.

Sur ces mots, Stiles se détourna pour continuer son entraînement, comme si de rien n'était.

[.۞.]

Après ça, les relations entre Derek et Stiles prirent une autre tournure. L'entraîneur avait compris le sous entendu que lui avait fait le jeune homme à travers le geste du gobelet et il avait appris à faire des efforts. Stiles était moins braqué quant à l'entraînement physique et faisait preuve de beaucoup plus de sérieux qu'à ses débuts. Quant à lui, Derek s'était plus ouvert, donnait plus facilement des encouragements et compliments à son disciple. Il participait davantage aux longs bavardages de Stiles. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient découverts une passion commune pour les sushis et les films de super-héros. Stiles en avait même parlé à son père qui lui avait conseillé de l'inviter à partager une soirée avec lui. C'est à ce que réfléchissait Stiles lorsque Derek arriva à la patinoire.

"- Bonjour Stiles, prêt pour aujourd'hui ?

"- Est-ce que tu voudrais venir regarder le dernier film chez moi ce week-end ? Mon père bosse de nuit samedi et dimanche alors si ça te dit…

L'entraîneur se figea avant de répondre.

"- Je suis ton coach Stiles, je ne sais pas si…

A l'entente de cette réponse, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu et il dit rapidement, mal à l'aise :

"- Ouais bien sûr, je disais ça comme ça. Faut se concentrer sur la compétition hein ? Bon. Par quoi on commence aujourd'hui ?

"- Une pizza 4 fromages pour 20h ?

"- Quoi ?

"- Samedi. J'emmène les pizzas, ça te va ?

Aussitôt, le sourire rayonnant du patineur reprit ses droits sur son visage.

"- Je vais préparer des curly fries.

Derek ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel dans une supplique faussement désespérée.

"- Si avec ça tu ne fends pas la patinoire dimanche, je comprends pas.

Les deux jeunes hommes partagèrent un rire et un long regard que Stiles n'arriva pas à interpréter avant de démarrer l'entraînement.

[.۞.]

"- A tout à l'heure Derek et sois pas en retard.

Le jeune patineur sortit de la patinoire, satisfait. Il avait fait beaucoup de progrès cette semaine et l'amitié qu'il y avait entre Derek et lui lui plaisait plus que de raison. Bien sûr, leurs débuts avaient été un peu houleux, néanmoins, il y avait maintenant une réelle complicité entre eux qui le faisait venir chaque matin le sourire aux lèvres. Stiles grimpa rapidement dans Roscoe pour rentrer chez lui, afin de préparer la maison pour l'arrivée de Derek. Il avait un peu de ménage à faire et surtout, il ne savait pas comment s'habiller.

Une fois sorti de la douche, une serviette nouée autour des hanches, il se posa devant son armoire pour choisir une tenue. Son entraîneur l'avait toujours vu en tenue de patinage et il ne savait pas quoi porter. Il farfouilla dans sa pile de vêtements et opta finalement pour un sweat rouge avec une large poche ventrale qu'il enfila à même la peau, avant de choisir un jean cintré qui le mettait particulièrement en valeur. Il redescendit dans la cuisine pour vérifier que les boissons étaient bien au frais lorsque la sonnette retentit. Il regarda l'horloge d'un air surpris : il n'était que 19h30. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Derek était sur le seuil, dans un henley bordeaux qui mettait en avant sa musculature impressionnante, assorti d'un jean sombre qui moulait ses jambes. Stiles le trouvait parfaitement à son avantage. S'il avait su, il aurait peut-être enfilé une tenue moins confortable et plus attrayante…

"- Entre, je t'en prie. Tu es en avance.

"- Oui désolé. Tu veux que je revienne ?

"- Je préférais que tu repartes oui. Et que tu reviennes ensuite. Comme tu le vois, j'ai du monde, donc je peux pas être à toi pour le moment.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel sans rien dire. Il était maintenant habitué aux sarcasmes du jeune Stilinski et l'ignorance était la solution qu'il avait trouvé pour le canaliser. Stiles fit installer son entraîneur sur le canapé tandis qu'il gardait les pizzas au four et allait choisir des boissons fraîches.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu bois Der' ?

Stiles avait utilisé ce surnom pour appeler Derek de manière totalement naturelle et improvisée et il fit comme si de rien n'était, attendant la réponse de l'intéressé.

"- Une bière si tu as Sti'.

A l'entente de ce diminutif, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"- Tu ne peux pas donner un surnom à un surnom.

"- Parce que Stiles…?

"- Je m'appelle Mieczyslaw.

"- Attends… quoi ?!

Le jeune patineur ne put s'empêcher de rire en amenant la bière à Derek, tandis que lui buvait un soda.

"- Je suis d'origine polonaise et c'est le prénom de mon grand-père. Ma mère a voulu lui rendre hommage et voilà le résultat…

La soirée se poursuivit sur un ton léger et bon enfant. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à discuter et n'eurent le temps de regarder qu'un film avant que Stiles ne s'écroule de sommeil sur l'épaule de Derek. Ce dernier, encore parfaitement réveillé, se cala plus confortablement avant de prendre son smartphone. Il passa en revue les différents réseaux sociaux, concentré, tandis que son autre main jouait distraitement dans les cheveux du patineur. Lorsque Derek s'en rendit compte, il sursauta brusquement, réveillant le malheureux endormi.

"- Qu'est-ce que… ? J'ai dormi ? Merde Der', fallait me réveiller.

"- Pardon, c'est juste que heu.. Je vais y aller je pense, il se fait tard et tu te lèves tôt. Ne viens pas à l'entraînement demain matin, on se rejoint dans l'après-midi si tu veux, d'accord ? Bonne nuit.

Derek partit précipitamment, laissant un Stiles légèrement abasourdi sur le canapé. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'éveiller quelque peu, s'étira avant de ranger les reliefs du repas et de rejoindre son lit. Néanmoins, il eut du mal à retrouver le sommeil. Il ne comprenait pas le départ précipité de Derek et il devait bien avouer que son épaule était bien plus confortable que son lit d'adolescent… C'est en enserrant fortement son oreiller tout contre lui, imaginant un beau brun à la place que Stiles réussit enfin à trouver le sommeil. Malheureusement pour lui, ayant oublié de couper son réveil à 4h du matin, il fut de nouveau réveillé. Il grogna et vociféra longtemps contre lui-même. Après ça, il eut toutes les peines du monde à se rendormir et décida de se lever vers 7h, ne trouvant plus le sommeil.

L'après-midi, lorsqu'il rejoint Derek à la patinoire, des cernes sombres coloraient sa peau pâle et il n'était clairement pas de bonne humeur.

"- Mal dormi ?

"- Merci Captain Obvious.

"- Que dirais-tu de sauter l'entraînement et de profiter de cet après-midi ?

Stiles regarda son coach avec de grands yeux.

"- Mais.. les nationales ?

Derek balaya son argument d'une main.

"- Il reste encore du temps et tu es largement prêt. Ce n'est pas une journée qui te coutera les qualifications, crois moi.

Le jeune patineur sourit à ses mots. Son coeur battit légèrement plus rapidement et une agréable chaleur se répandit en lui. Derek croyait en lui. Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent alors de la patinoire et profitèrent du temps, agréable pour un mois d'avril. Derek emmena Stiles dans des coins de la ville qu'il n'avait jamais visité, tandis que le jeune homme tint absolument à faire une compétition sur un jeu d'arcade dans sa salle préférée. Il y eut beaucoup de rire et de complicité entre les deux patineurs. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour Stiles de rentrer, ce dernier déposa un baiser rapide sur la commissure des lèvres de son coach avant de partir.

"- A demain Der'.

L'entraîneur ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un long regard qui fit frissonner le patineur. Lorsque Stiles rentra chez lui, il avait le souffle court. Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas le patin qui lui faisait cet effet...

[.۞.]

Le lendemain, Stiles arriva légèrement mal à l'aise à la patinoire. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'embrasser Derek hier. Il avait vraiment passé un très bon week-end avec lui et il avait peur d'avoir tout gâché. Comment Derek allait-il réagir ? Lorsque ce dernier pénétra dans la patinoire, le sang de Stiles ne fit qu'un tour et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra sensiblement. Cet homme était vraiment magnifique. Derek lui jeta un regard que Stiles ne sut comment interprêter tandis que l'entraîneur s'était avancé plus que de coutume :

"- Bonjour Stiles. Prêt pour aujourd'hui ?

Le jeune patineur déglutit. Avait-il inventé cette tension ou Derek la ressentait-il également ? Tout au long de l'entraînement, le jeune patineur avait une perception plus aiguisée de la présence de Derek à ses côtés. Il ressentait chaque regard plus intensément, chaque toucher plus passionnément. Tout l'après-midi, il avait attendu le soir avec impatience et était arrivé fébrile à la patinoire. Lorsqu'il fut sur la glace, Stiles patina non plus pour lui-même, comme il le faisait à chaque fois, mais pour Derek. Et cela changea tout. Lorsqu'il finit ses exercices, son entraîneur le complimenta :

"- C'était incroyable. Tu as été remarquable. On va pouvoir passer à la chorégraphie entière. Tu es prêt.

Stiles rougit sous le compliment avant de rétorquer.

"- C'est parce que j'ai un très bon entraîneur…

Les lèvres de Derek s'étirèrent dans un sourire radieux.

[.۞.]

A partir de ce moment, les entraînements ne furent plus tout à fait comme avant. Chaque démonstration d'exercice était prétexte pour effleurer l'autre, chaque regard était intense, observant consciencieusement son vis-à-vis… Un véritable jeu de séduction s'était installé entre les deux hommes. Stiles ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû se soulager dans sa douche, repensant au contact de son entraîneur sur sa peau. Cela dura des semaines. Jusqu'à un soir, une semaine avant les qualifications nationales. Stiles était en train de répéter sa chorégraphie qu'il maîtrisait désormais parfaitement sous l'oeil attentif et incisif de son entraîneur.

"- Encore une fois ?

Stiles acquiesça avant de se positionner à nouveau au centre de la patinoire. Une fois de plus, il réalisa sa chorégraphie sans accroc. Derek l'avait quelque peu modifié mais elle n'en était que mieux. Parfaite pour les compétitions nationales qui étaient dans un peu moins d'une semaine.

[.۞.]

Les dernières notes de la musique de la chorégraphie de Stiles s'élevèrent en même temps que son souffle s'accélérait, signe de son épuisement. Le jeune patineur se dirigea vers le bord de la patinoire, en direction de Derek.

"- Tu es incroyable Stiles.

La fierté que le patineur put lire dans le regard de Derek eut raison de sa volonté. Il se pencha par dessus le rebord de la patinoire et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son entraîneur. Aussitôt, la main de Derek crocheta la nuque de Stiles pour approfondir le baiser. Les mains du patineur s'élevèrent dans les cheveux du brun dans une caresse fougueuse et sauvage.

Stiles ne savait pas s'il allait gagner les qualifications régionales, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il avait gagné bien mieux.

* * *

_Alors ? Qualifié ou pas ?_


End file.
